User blog:Michael McKay/DX Tag-Team History
Diesel & Shawn Michaels Aug. 28, 1994 - Nov. 23, 1994 Shawn Michaels and his bodyguard Diesel formed an almost unstoppable tag team. Diesel was already the Intercontinental Champion, but he teamed up with HBK and they took out the Headshrinkers at an untelevised live event for the World Tag Team Championship. The only thing that could stop Diesel and The Showstopper was themselves, and that's exactly what happened. The duo couldn't co-exist after Michaels inadvertently nailed Diesel during a match at the 1994 Survivor Series. Since they couldn't co-exist, they were forced to forfeit the titles on Nov. 23. Diesel & Shawn Michaels Sept. 24, 1995 - Sept. 25, 1995 Diesel, the WWE Champion, and Shawn Michaels, the Intercontinental Champion, were scheduled to face the World Tag Team Champions, Owen Hart & Yokozuna at In Your House 3. The match stipulated that if Diesel or Shawn Michaels were pinned, the Superstar that pinned him would win their Championship. If Michaels or Diesel score a pin, they would become the new World Tag Team Champions. Jim Cornette, who managed Yokozuna and Hart, tried to reschedule the match because Hart had not shown up at the building. But the match took place and The British Bulldog took Hart's place. As the match went on, Hart stormed the ring and flew in off the top rope. Diesel caught him in mid-air and gave him the Jackknife Powerbomb for the win. The title reign lasted lasted less than 24 hours for Diesel and Michaels, though, as Hart and Yokozuna's lawyer, Clarence Mason, found a loophole to give them the titles back. Stone Cold & Shawn Michaels May 25, 1997 - July 14, 1997 Usually bitter rivals, Stone Cold and Shawn Michaels teamed up to take on World Tag Team Champions Owen Hart & The British Bulldog for the World tag Team Championship on RAW. The unlikely pairing came up victorious. The title reign came to an end when Shawn Michaels was stripped of his title due to injuries. Stone Cold was allowed to compete for the titles the same night with a new partner. Stone Cold & Triple H April 30, 2001 - May 21, 2001 WWE Champion Stone Cold and Intercontinental Champion Triple H teamed up to take on World Tag Team Champions Undertaker & Kane. In this unique main event of Backlash, all of the titles were up for grabs, depending on who got the pin. In the end, it was Triple H pinning Kane, therefore Stone Cold and Triple H became the new World Tag Team Champions. It marked Austin's fourth time as a Tag Team Champion and Triple H's first. John Cena & Shawn Michaels Jan. 29, 2007 - April 2, 2007 As Raw began on Jan. 29, Shawn Michaels and John Cena were debating a possible WWE Championship match at WrestleMania 23. But when it ended, they were not only partners, but also World Tag Team Champions. At the end of a wild match with Rated-RKO, Cena nailed Orton with an FU to gain the three count. With the win, Michaels earned his fourth World Tag Team Championship, while Cena became a double champion (simultaneously holding the WWE Championship and World Tag Team Championship). D-Generation X December 13, 2009 For the first time in their illustrious careers, the team of Shawn Michaels & Triple H captured the Unified WWE Tag Team Championship when they defeated Chris Jericho & Big Show in a Tables, Ladders & Chairs Match at WWE TLC. Category:Blog posts